dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan is a legend among the Saiyans, and the first level in the Super Saiyan family of transformations. Appearances *Zenkai Saga *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Users *Olant - Attained during the Zenkai Saga. After learning that Zenkai was the one to first reveal to Frieza the Saiyan's growing powers, Olant's rage explodes - since he knows that Zenkia caused the Saiyans (and thus Acress') deaths - and he transforms. *Barb - Attained at some point prior to the Icer and Milkus Saga. First seen used in battle with Icer. *Zenkai Bot Prime - Attained an emulation of the form thanks to Indus' advanced technology. This emulation is dubbed 'Super Zenkai Bot' by Indus. *Shadolant - Attained at birth due to being a shadow copy of Olant. *Bage - Attained during the Final Saga. After Icer tries to kill Amara, Bage's anger causes him to transform. *Balant - Attained upon coming into existence, due to being the fusion of Olant and Barb - who both possess the form. *Occo - Attained the form after being infused with Legendary Super Saiyan cells. *Acress - Attained the form during training with Olant. Aspects How to attain The Saiyan must have a high power level, and then must be forced into incredible anger, then they will take on the form. A Legendary Saiyan gains the form upon birth. Power The Super Saiyan form is 2x stronger than False Super Saiyan, and thus is 50x Base. Usage Olant first attains the form during his battle with Commander Zenkai. After the commander explains that he indirectly caused the destryction of Planet Vegeta, and thus deaths of countless Saiyans - including Acress. Olant transforms into a Super Saiyan and defeats Zenkai. Olant later uses the form when fighting against Milkus, Indus' forces and the Destructive Unit, Gelato, Shadolant, Grand King Piccolo, Icer, and The Behemoth, and Occo. Barb utilises the form during the battle against first battle against Icer. He later uses the form while fighting Olant, and then again during the second battle with Icer. When Acress and Ciche begin overwhelming Villi and Whipping, Indus commands Zenkai to fly into Mecha Indus' charging device, Mecha Indus succesfully charges Zenkai Bot Prime to 50% before the charging device is damaged by Frank, causing Zenkai Bot Prime to have enough power to use an emulation of the Super Saiyan form. Zenkai uses this form to defeat Frank and Acress, but is destroyed by the empowered Olant. During the battle between Olant and Shadolant, Olant takes on the Super Saiyan form, causing Shadolant to take on his own version. Shorty after they transform again. After barely saving Amara from Icer's Super Death Cannon - and losing his tail in the process - Bage gains the form in anger at Icer trying to kill Amara, he immediately powers up into the Enchanced Super Saiyan levels after. He takes the form again to distract Icer while Olant tries to regain his memories. He later uses it again during the fight with Occo. Balant briefly takes the form in order to reflect Icer's attack and briefly uses it against Icer. Occo uses the form in order to demonstrate that he too could access the form. He later used it again when transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Thanks to possessing Legendary DNA at the time, Occo's power was far higher than any normal Super Saiyan for a short time. Category:Transformations